Sekolah
The Shark-Father | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Lesser deity | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = The Fated Depths | serves3e = | servedby3e = Sahuagin | portfolio3e = Sahuagin, hunting, tyranny, plunder | domains3e = Evil, Law, Ocean, Strength, Tyranny, War | worshipers3e = Sahuagin | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = TridentFaiths and Pantheons' page 221 gives the greataxe as Sekolah's favored weapon. This is a mistake made by Sean K. Reynolds as he explains and corrects here: www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/we/ZZZcorrectedmonsterdeitytable.html | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = White shark | homeplane2e = Baator/Stygia | realm2e = Sheyruushk | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Hunting, plunder, tyranny | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Sahuagin | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = (great white shark) | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Sekolah ( }}) was the shark god of the sahuagin. Description Sekolah's avatar was a huge great white shark. He rarely sent his avatar forth to assist his followers unless victory over their enemies seemed inevitable. He would send his avatar forth to sate his own bloodlust on gargantuan creatures of the sea however. Personality Sekolah cared little for his followers, instead encouraging them to be self-sufficient. Abilities Sekolah's avatar emitted an aura of fear and was able to swallow a man whole. It was immune to fear and other forms of pacification of itself. Divine Realm Sekolah resided in Stygia in the realm of Sheyruushk on Baator. Relationships Sekolah's relation to his priests, like all sahuagin, was uncaring and stand-offish. Although he did grant them spells he was not opposed to his priests having temporary pacts with other evil deities. Sekolah had an ongoing rivalry with Demogorgon which carried over to his followers rivalry with the ray-like race of ixitxachitl. History One of Sekolah's most influential followers was Iakhovas, also known as "He Who Swims With Sekolah". Rumors & Legends Legend had it that Sekolah discovered the sahuagin race after he had defeated a great enemy in the sea. Sekolah was singing a victory song which echoed off a great rift in the sea floor. A seashell arose from the rift and Sekolah found it full of sahuagin. In his joy he adopted the race as his own and scattered them throughout the seas to multiply on their own. Appendix Further Reading The Threat from the Sea Notes References Category:Lesser deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Nature deities Category:Monster deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Ocean domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Tyranny domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Stygia Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fated Depths Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes